White Collar MD
by SkyeblueA
Summary: This is a White Collar/House M.D crossover. Neal faints while working on a case can House figure out what is wrong. Update if you are in the guess what Neal has contest this is your last chance. The last chapter will be posted feb.2.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First White Collar/House crossover hurray. I do not own White Collar or House.

Summary: Neal faints on the streets after solving a case in New Jersey and is taken to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; House and his team naturally take the case. Will House figure out what's wrong with our beloved ex-con or will Neal die with that answer?

Neal wasn't feeling so well. This morning he felt a fever but assume it was a bug and it will pass. He, Peter, Jones and Cruz were in New Jersey chasing an art thief. Neal had con the art thief into thinking he was a buyer, when the thief turned up with the stolen painting the FBI moved in on him. The thief was arrested and was extradited to New York. Neal, Peter and the others were supposed to be in New York the next day until then they walked to their hotel. That is when Peter notice Neal did not look so well.

"Neal are you alright?" Peter asked him.

"I'm…fine…just…fever," said Neal, words slurred.

"Neal?!" asked Peter now concerned. Cruz and Jones stopped, now looking at the ex-conman. Neal was not fine. He was leaning against a light pole, just to keep himself up. Neal felt dizzy, his fever was getting worse and he seem to be having trouble breathing.

"Come on Neal were almost to the hotel," said Peter. Neal manage to push himself off the pole, but he barely made it two steps. That is when Neal promptly fell backwards hitting his head on the light pole in the process and was now lying on his side. His hat was on the ground near his head.

"Neal!" Peter yelled kneeling to make sure the younger man was alive.

"Call 911," he barked at the two dumbfound agents. Jones pulled out his cell phone; Lauren kneeled along with Peter to check for a pulse.

"I can hear him breathing but its weak, his pulse is faint too," she said.

"The ambulance is on its way," said Jones. The only thing the team could do was wait the ambulance and pray Neal did not die in the street. Ten minutes later an ambulance arrives and two paramedics run to the team with a gurney. The three agents tried to explain what just happened to their FBI consultant. The paramedics simply loaded Neal on the gurney and into the ambulance.

"I'm riding with him he is my responsibility," said Peter. The paramedics shrugged and allowed him to get in.

"Wait where are you taking him?" asked Cruz.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," said one of the paramedics and with that he got in the ambulance and drove off. Cruz and Jones stare off for a few seconds before Lauren walked in the middle of the empty road and stop a cab. Both agents got in the cab.

"Where to," asked the driver.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," said Jones.

To be continued…

So what do you think? Please review and give me your suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you people for reading White Collar M.D. I hope you like this chapter House makes his appearance, I promise this chapter will be longer. I do not own White Collar or House M.D. if I did they be more awesome.

Lisa Cuddy had much stress that winter day. Why would she? She has a demanding job, a baby girl at home and annoy, childish man who calls himself a doctor running around causing havoc in her hospital. That is right. Her hospital, she is the Dean of Medicine she is not going to let another doctor ruined her hospital even if he is the Dr. Gregory House. However she was blessed that she could hide in her office and not has to deal with him, for the most part.

"Uh... Dr. Cuddy?" asked a young nurse poking her head into Cuddy's office.

"Yes Nurse Finn?" asked Cuddy.

"Uh we have a situation involving FBI," the nurse said nervously. Cuddy sighed and followed the nurse into the clinic area near the Emergency doors. There were three very inpatient FBI agents waiting. Well one of them was looking inpatient the other two looked bored.

"Hello I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy Dean of Medicine is there anything I could help you with?" ask Cuddy praying that they weren't really FBI, because that is the last thing she needed right now.

"I'm FBI agent Burke this is agent Cruz and agent Jones we're from the New York White Collar unit," said the inpatient FBI, he and the other FBI agents showed their badges. "Our FBI consultant fainted and was brought here and I want know WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" he yells this last part. Everyone stares at the agent momentarily then go back to what he or she was doing; making it obvious this wasn't the strangest thing they saw/heard in the hospital.

"Okay, keep your voice down and calm down," said Cuddy. "What is your consultant's name?" she asks walking to a computer.

\"Neal Caffrey," said Peter now slightly calmer. Cuddy types in the name and finds Neal admission records.

"I found him; Neal Caffrey came to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after suddenly fainting. He regains consciousness on the way to the hospital and told one of the paramedics before he had fainted he felt dizzy, his speech and his breathing was labored. He also mentions he had a fever since waking up this morning," said Cuddy continuing to read from the computer. "Our staff is now with him in the CT room where they are checking to make sure he does not have a concussion," then Cuddy turns to Nurse Finn. "Nurse, will you please take these agents to the CT room?" the young nurse agreed and began to lead the agents to the CT room; Peter however was pulled aside by Cuddy.

"Okay I know when someone is holding something back so you are going to tell me what you are holding back on Neal Caffrey," said Cuddy sounding annoyed.

"You are right," said Peter. "Neal is an FBI consultant, but before he was conman serving four years in a maximum security prison for forging bonds then breaking out of said maximum security prison." With that Peter left, following his agents. Cuddy stared at the agents for a few seconds before printing off Neal's medical records and heading towards the elevator.

"So what is the verdict the kid who won't stop vomiting or the comatose guy?" Dr. House asked his bored looking team. House's team was trying to choose their next case, however Foreman had to interject in both cases.

"The kid has the flu and the guy is in a coma died an hour ago," said Foreman not looking up from his newspaper and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I guess we don't have any cases to…" but House doesn't finish his sentence because Cuddy enters the office with a file.

"Sorry House but you and your team have a new case," said Cuddy handing House the file. "And House don't screw this one up the patient is an FBI consultant," then Cuddy leaves the office. The rest of House's team perks up at the idea of a new case. Thirteen puts down her book, and Chase and Taub look up from their Tic-Tack-Toe game.

"We got," started House reading the file, "Neal Caffrey, 32, conman turned FBI consultant. Fainted 90 minutes ago after showing symptoms of fever, dizziness, slurred speech and labored breathing," he writes the symptoms on the whiteboard.

"Dehydration," called Taub.

"Paramedics reported that he was perfectly hydrated," said Thirteen. "Anemia?"

"His blood work was fine," said Foreman "Fainting Overview,"

"Nothing in his history suggests heart disease," said Taub.

"How do you even know his history is even correct? He _is_ a conman," suggested Chase.

"_Was _a conman," said Thirteen.

"Doesn't even matter," said House. "Whether or not his history is correct he doesn't have the father's history. Order an heart MRI if there is a sign of heart disease we'll catch it,"

Unbeknownst to them Peter had sent Jones to _observe_ House's team. Jones was standing out of sight of the doctors but he could still see them however he could not hear them.

"It could be Lupus?" said Taub. House whacks him with his cane.

"It is never Lupus! Moron," House mutters this last part. Everyone goes silent. Jones shudders and decides to leave. "What are you waiting for? Chase, Foreman set up the MRI. Thirteen see if you can't get anything out of the patient and Taub get out of my sight," Everyone, minus House, leave the office heading towards the elevator.

Jones comes back Neal's hospital room in record time. Peter is sitting in a chair near the door, Lauren sits near the window; Jones takes a seat near Lauren.

"Well?" asked Peter. Jones sighs,

"They are all insane," he said. Then laughter is heard. Neal is lying in the hospital bed; his fever had gone down, his dizziness and slurred speech disappeared although he still had slight harbored breathing.

"I'm not surprised," he claims.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"I met Dr. House personally seven years ago," explained Neal. "Kate and I were in New Jersey and there was a doctor's convention/ball going on at the time. So Kate and I having nothing else better to do… we crashed the ball," Neal smirks at this last statement.

"why am I not surprised?" sigh Peter. Lauren and Jones laugh at Peter's shame for Neal. Peter gives them a death glare, both of them shut up. Peter then gets up.

"I'm going to call Hughes to tell him what happened then I'm calling El," said Peter leaving the room. Within moments all three of them were bored.

"So how many parties did you and Kate crash?" asked Lauren.

"Oh Kate and I crashed many parties including an Embassy ball in…" but Neal is cut off when Thirteen enters the room.

"Okay Mr. Caffrey I just have…" then Thirteen pauses to see the conman lying in the hospital bed.

"Nicholas Halden?" she asked.

"Remy Hadley, what a pleasant surprise," Neal said coolly.

Duh. Duh. Duh. Cliffhanger…. Just kidding. Man I wish I seen your faces. Carry on faithful readers.

"You two know each other?" asked Lauren.

"Remy was one of Kate's friend in college," replied Neal.

"Kate studied medicine?" asked Jones.

"No, Art history," said Thirteen.

Then suddenly Peter reenters the room.

"I'm back. Hughes said this Dr. House better find out what wrong with Neal fast because he doesn't want his agents in New Jersey longer then needed," he says then mutters something under his breath. He notices Thirteen who quickly introduces herself.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hadley but I prefer you call me Thirteen," she says. "We, being Drs. House, Foreman, Chase, Taub and myself, believe Mr. Caffrey fainting incident was a Fainting Overview. A Fainting Overview is usually happens in people with heart disease. Since Mr. Caffrey could not provide his biological father's medical history we cannot determine whether or not Neal has a heart disease. The only way to tell is with an MRI of his heart,"

"Thirteen that's an interesting nickname where did you get it, Remy?" asked Neal.

"God damn it Neal quit flirting with the doctor," said Peter.

"Me flirt with Remy? Heavens No. I don't flirt with Kate's friends," said Neal. Peter stares at Thirteen in disbelief.

"We were friends in college. You must be…" said Thirteen.

"I'm agent Peter Burke. This is agent Lauren Cruz and agent Clinton Jones," motioning to the two agents. Thirteen snorts at Jones' name in which she covers up with a cough.

"Well now we all know each other lets get Neal up to the MRI room,"

In the MRI room Neal is lying on the MRI machine. Thirteen, Chase, Foreman and Peter are in the observing tech room (what is it called?) after introducing each other.

"Alright, Mr. Caffrey we're going to start the MRI. I want you to stay still and just breathe normally. Do you understand?" asked Foreman. At first it seemed like Neal didn't hear him but then he replies,

"Stay still and breathe normally I heard you," but Neal gave an annoyed expression; this draws Chase's curiosity.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked. Again it takes a while for Neal to reply.

"Yeah just some ringing in my ears," Chase and Foreman look at each other and start bickering whether or not this was a new symptom. Thirteen finally broke up argument by telling Foreman to just do a full body MRI. When the MRI was finished they found nothing. Back to the drawing board they thought. Then when Chase was helping Neal off the MRI Neal lost his balance and fell to the floor causing a commotion. Everyone, including Lauren and Jones who were outside the room, ran to see what happened.

"What just happened?" Foreman asked Neal who was half lying on the floor. Neal doesn't reply but gives a confuse look.

"Neal can you hear us?" asked Thirteen fearing what she expected was going on. Neal although still confused shouts "What!? I can't hear myself or you. What's going on?" Although he couldn't hear her Thirteen says,

"I don't know,"

Duh. Duh. Duh. This is a real cliffhanger. Please review or I sent my demon processed cat at you. Oh I decided to start a contest hopefully to get more reviews. If someone guess the disease that Neal has you'll been mention in the final chapter as awesome. Unless you happen to be a doctor then it wouldn't be any fun. Here are Neal's symptoms as they appear:

Fever

Dizziness

Slurred Speech

Labored Breathing

Fainting

Ringing in ears

Loss of coordination

Hearing Loss. Have fun figuring it out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. There's a new rule for the contest; anyone who guesses Lupus gets whacked. Legal Assassin you are lucky since you already whacked yourself. Also to Triple F what made you think it was a reaction to Somatropin I never mention Somatropin I don't own White Collar or House M.D.

"What the hell just happened? You do one MRI and the patient ends up with three new symptoms," yelled House. He and diagnostic team were in his office with three new symptoms on the whiteboard.

"It could be Tinnitus," said Chase.

"Doesn't explain the other symptoms," said Thirteen. "Middle Ear infection?"

"Ears are clean. It could be Atrial Fibrillation," said Taub.

"Where were you?" asked Chase.

"House to get out of his sight, so I went out to lunch and brought back donuts," said Taub pointing to the donuts on the table.

"We checked his heart during the MRI it was fine," said Foreman. "In there was nothing in his MRI that suggested there was anything wrong. There were no tumors nothing wrong with organs, nothing,"

"What did you get when you ran his blood again?" asked House.

"Nothing," said Thirteen.

"He's an art thief maybe he got poisoned by the paint," said Chase.

"alleged art thief," Then Chase changes the subject.

"How do you know that? How do you know Mr. Caffrey? He seems to know you," asked Chase.

"What are you talking about?" asked Thirteen.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Chase.

"I was friends with his girlfriend, Kate… back when he was Nick Halden," said Thirteen.

"Were just friends or more than…" started House. Thirteen throws a donut at House; it hits him square in the face.

"We were just friends nothing more House," she said.

"Well you know what I think. I think he's faking it. Why? Because he **is** a conman," said Chase.

"**Was **a conman. Now he **is **not," said Thirteen. Then both Chase and Thirteen got in an argument. House sat back and watched the argument play out. Foreman deciding he could get some clinic work done grabbed a donut and left. Taub just continue to read the file.

"Shut Up! I don't care what he did. He did some bad things but now he is paying his debt to society. But most importantly he made Kate happy, that's all that matters," said Thirteen. Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"It's not chemical poisoning from paint," said Taub.

"So we're back to square one," said House getting up from his chair, limped to the whiteboard and studied it.

"Maybe some of the symptoms aren't really symptoms at all," said House.

"And which ones would those be?" ask Chase. House picking up the eraser erases _Slurred speech_ and _Labored breathing_.

"Aseptic Meningitis," said Thirteen.

"He hasn't vomited or felt nauseated," said Taub.

"Maybe we caught it early," said Thirteen.

"Then why did he go deaf?" asked Chase.

"There was guns fired during the case he was working on this morning it must of been a delayed result from that," said House.

"That makes sense. Sort of," said Chase. Then Foreman reenters the office.

"Our patient just vomited," said Foreman.

"Then it's settled. Treat the ex-con for Aseptic Meningitis," said House, then as the others left.

"And don't kill him," he called to them.

Back in Neal's room. Neal was communicating with a whiteboard.

"_Peter I'm bored,"_ Neal wrote. Then Peter grabs it and writes,

"_Too bad,"_ but he keeps the whiteboard. Neal sulks. Jones and Lauren watch in amusement. Then Chase and Thirteen enter the room with some medicine. While Chase hooks up the IV Thirteen explains what is going on.

"We believe Neal has Aseptic Meningitis. It is usually deadly but since we caught it early we can treat it," said Thirteen.

"Then why did he go deaf?" asked Jones.

"He went because of the gun shots he heard earlier," said Chase. "The deafness was a delayed reaction but his hearing should come back,"

"That sort of make sense," said Lauren not completely convinced. Peter wasn't either.

"Uhh guy could somebody tell the deaf guys what you are talking about," said Neal still sulking. Thirteen grabs the whiteboard and writes,

"_Aseptic Meningitis_. _Gave you medicine. You'll be fine."_ Neal then nods and says,

"Oh… Thanks Remy," said Neal. Then suddenly leaves the room and Thirteen says,

"We'll check back later and see how you are doing," she also leaves. Peter then picks up the whiteboard and writes.

"_Lucky you. You could have died,"_ Neal stares in shock and sulks some more.

Near the end of the day everyone was either catching up on work or preparing to leave. House is one of those who were about to leave but first he stops by his best friend's office, Dr. Wilson.

"Do you ever knock?" asked Wilson not looking up from his paperwork.

"I just closed a case today," announced House. "Conman turned FBI consultant had Aseptic Meningitis,"

"Is he being treated?" asked Wilson.

"Yep," said House. "Is there really such a thing as delayed deafness from a gunshot sound?"

Wilson looks up from his paper and looks at House.

"I don't think so… Why do you ask?" Wilson now sounds really concerned.

"If his deafness wasn't caused by the gunshot," started House.

"Then it has to be a symptom," Wilson said string his words with House's.

"It's not Aseptic Meningitis," said House. Then Taub burst through the door panting.

"The patient just crashed," he said before running out. Five minutes later House is at the scene. Chase has the paddles while Foreman was yelling orders.

"Charge 200," he yelled. Thirteen works the machine.

"Clear," yells Chase as he presses the paddles to Neal's chest and shocks him.

"He's still flat lining," yelled Taub.

"Try 250," yelled Thirteen.

"Charge 250," said Foreman.

"Clear," said Chase again he presses the paddles to Neal's chest.

"Still flat lining," said Foreman.

"Trying 350," said Thirteen.

"What?" yelled Chase.

"350!" yelled Thirteen.

"I heard what you said. Forget it I'm calling it," said Chase. But Thirteen knocks him out of the way and charges the paddles to 350.

"Clear," yelled Thirteen.

"Still flat line," said Taub.

"Clear," said Thirteen.

"Still flat line," said Foreman.

"Clear," Thirteen muttered barely auditable.

"He's dead," said Chase. "Time of death 6:56 pm," then Chase walks over to the heart rate machine. Past Foreman and Taub who's heads are down. Past Thirteen who is trying to take deep breaths and fight back tears. But before he touches the knob; everyone hears a clear and loud…

"_Beep,"_

Ha you think I was going to kill off Neal. Or am I going to do that later. Well everyone knows the contest is still going on and so far no one guessed correctly. Here are Neal's symptoms:

Dizziness

Fainting

Fever

Hearing loss

Ringing in ears

Loss of coordination

Vomiting. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people this is the second to last chapter and your last chance to guess what Neal has. Because by the time I post the last chapter well there won't be any point I'll give you time before posting the last chapter. I don't own House or White Collar.

House, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, Taub and Thirteen were in the House's office. Cuddy had arrange they meet there so they could work together to find out what's wrong with Neal; before he dies.

"Okay let's review the symptoms: Dizziness, Fainting, Fever, Hearing loss, Ringing in ears, Loss of coordination, Vomiting," said House pointing at each symptom as he says them.

"We know it's not Aseptic Meningitis," said Chase.

"And it's not Fainting Overview," said Taub.

"We missed something… But what?" asked Foreman. A few moments passed Wilson was finish at looking over Neal's chart.

"Nothing here suggests cancer," he said.

"We're just ruling things out and not suggesting what it might be," snapped Cuddy.

"Well do you have a suggestion?" asked Chase leaning over the table glaring at Cuddy.

"What the hell is your problem ever since this case began you've been very bitter," said Taub.

"I just don't like him okay. Happy!" yelled Chase crossing his arms.

"Are you going to kill him like you killed that other guy?" asked House.

"He already almost let Neal die," said Foreman. Chase finally snaps.

"People live and people die; some don't deserve it and some do," said Chase coldly. Wilson slaps Chase.

"Your job as a doctor is to save patients not decide whether they should live or die," said Wilson. That is when all doctor got into a huge fight. They argued with possible diseases none fit the symptoms. They argued with each other which did nothing to help Neal. House bangs his cane against the table.

"Enough! Look we all want to find out what is wrong with him. That way we don't have FBI breathing down our necks," yelled House, then he notice Thirteen hasn't spoken. "You got any suggestions?" he asked her. Thirteen turns her head and glares at him; then she gets up from her seat and leaves the office ignoring the uproar of yelling.

Thirteen takes the elevator to the floor with the cafeteria. She enters the cafeteria, buys some coffee and sits down at the table in the back corner. Thirteen just wanted to be alone; she needed time to think. She looks down at the dark brown liquid that was her coffee. The shade of brown reminded her of Kate.

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of college for Remy Hadley. She was taking the pre-med courses in hopes of becoming a doctor. Tugging her roll along suitcase she tries to find her dorm room._

"_306, 306, 306," she repeats in her head. Remy eventually finds the dorm and opens it. Her dorm mate was already there unpacking when she heard Remy enter. The brunette turns looking at Remy with piercing blue eyes and smiles._

"_Oh you must be Remy Hadley room 306?" she asks, Remy nods. "I'm Kate Moreau, I'm studying art history. What about you?"_

"_Pre-med," said Remy dragging to the opposite side of the dorm where Kate wasn't unpacking._

"_A doctor? Wow I can't imagine myself as a candy stripper let alone a doctor. Are you okay with that side because I don't mind switching," said Kate trying to keep the conversation going._

"_It's okay and besides you are almost done unpacking," said Remy with a smile, "So after we're done unpacking do you want go for some coffee?"_

"_As a friend?" asked Kate._

"_As a friend?" said Remy._

**End of flashback**

Kate was Thirteen's first real friend and perhaps the only real one. Thirteen takes a long slip of her coffee and looks at her mug. The mug is porcine white; white like a smile.

**Flashback**

_Three years has passed since Remy and Kate met. They're at a bar on New Year's eve; Kate acting wild._

"_Come on Remy loosen up," said Kate giggling._

"_You are drunk," said Thirteen staring at her friend with a serious look in her eyes._

"_Please I only had two drinks and besides you don't have to get hammered,"_ _said Kate then she scans the room for the third time in an hour. Remy looks at curiously._

"_What are you doing?" asked Remy._

"_Looking for a guy who's not with anyone," said Kate now standing in her chair. Kate who was unaware that she probably had too much to drink legs began to wobble._

"_Kate!" yelled Remy, but it was too late. Kate lost her balance and fell off the chair screeching. But then out nowhere a man appeared and caught Kate in his arms. It took awhile for Kate to realize what just happened._

"_Oh uhm.... Thanks. You could just let me fall you know," said Kate blushing madly. Remy didn't blame Kate. The man was gorgeous; his dark hair was loosely combed back his vibrant blue eyes stared into Kate's and he was dressed in a dark blue silk dress shirt that was untuck from his black slacks._

"_And just let you fall and hurt your pretty head? It would be a tragedy," said the stranger helping Kate to her feet. There is awkward silence between the three young adults; Remy breaks it._

"_Thank God you are alright Kate. Thanks for helping her Mr.…..." she said hoping he well fill in the blank._

"_Oh, I'm Nicholas Halden," he said shaking both college students' hands and bowing his head slightly._

"_I'm Remy Hadley. This is Kate Moreau," said Remy gesturing to Kate._

"_It's nice to meet you Nick, can call you Nick?" asked Kate still blushing._

"_Of course, Kate," said Nick. Then the currently playing song ends. A slow tempo song starts to play._

"_It is ten minutes to midnight, find a partner and start the New Year with some love," said the D.J over the microphone. Nick offered Kate his hand._

"_May I have this dance," he asked. Kate took his hand and was swept across the dance floor. Remy watched in amazement as the two danced slowly. Their bodies fit perfectly with one another, their fingers interlocked with one another and their eyes bore into the others with a loving gaze. Remy was so intrigued she lost track of time and the bar was now counting down the seconds to midnight._

_**10 **__Nick and Kate stop dancing __**7 **__they both lean forward __**4 **__they close their eyes __**2 **__they part their lips __**1**__ and kiss. Everyone is cheering, couples are kissing and others a downing their drinks. Remy knew Kate and Nick would be together well into the new year._

**End of flashback**

"_It's Kate and Neal now," _thought Thirteen smiling at the memory. She now looks out the window; it is dark. It is night.

**Flashback**

_It's graduation night; Kate and Remy have already finished packing up their things and were planning their future. _

"_I'm going to buy an apartment and try to get a job, how about you Kate?" asked Remy. _

"_Nick… said he was moving to Seattle. He said he wanted me to come with him," said Kate sounding sad._

"_Are you alright Kate? What's wrong? I thought you love Nick," said Remy. Kate sighed and dried her tears with the sleeves of her sweater._

"_We were in a huge fight a few months ago," she said. Remy's mouth hung open for a moment._

"_Why didn't you tell me? What was it about? He didn't hit you did he?" Remy asked at fast speed. _

"_It wasn't any of your business and Nick, Nick would never hit me," said Kate. Remy was about to say something but Kate stopped her._

"_We made up, it's a thing of the past Remy," said Kate as she packs up the last of her things. "We'll stay in touch Rem, it been real," and with that Kate leaves the dorm room. Remy and Kate stayed in touch for a while but then all contact stops from Kate's end._

**End of flashback**

"_She must of found out who he really was," _thought Thirteen as she sigh and looks at the clock near the wall. 8:47pm.

"Rem?" called a voice. Thirteen knew that voice, but she hasn't seen the person in years. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley turned to the person who called her name and was now sitting right in front of her.

"Kate?"

Well how is that for a plot twist? Probably didn't see that coming. Don't forget to review and for those in the contest you have until February 2 to guess the disease. On February 2 I will post the last chapter and that is when the disease is announced. Bonus points to those who say which character solves the case. See you Feb. 2. :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews. When first was writing this fan fiction I was thinking 'This is going to blow up in my face' and for once I'm glad I was wrong. I do not own White Collar or House MD. Don't forget White Collar is on tonight at 10 Pacific Time on USA.

"Kate," said Thirteen. "What are you doing here?" Kate gave her a blank, empty stare.

"Neal is sick. I had to see him," she said. Kate sounded sincere, but something was off and Thirteen knew it.

"Well if you want to see him I could let you in," but Kate cuts her off.

"No I can't. _He_ will know," said Kate terrified. Thirteen had a sinking feeling that this wasn't something she could help with, but she could try.

"Who's he?" asked Thirteen. Kate quickly scans the room making sure no one was listening on their conversation. Then she pulls out an envelope and gives it to Thirteen.

"I can't tell you, but when Neal is discharged give this to him. You could tell him anything just, just give to him, please Rem," said Kate. She is crying.

"It's okay Kate. I'll find out what's wrong with him and I'll make sure he gets this," she said showing her the envelope. Kate wipes her tears away.

"He's in so much pain and his eyes are so red," Kate muttered. Thirteen's face froze in shock.

"What did you say?" she asked quickly.

"Neal's in pain and his eyes are red," repeated Kate. "Why, what's wrong?" Thirteen doesn't answer her instead she rushes out of the cafeteria and practically ran to Neal's room. Kate was right. His eyes were blood-shot he was groaning in obvious pain.

"Dr. Hadley?" Thirteen whips around to see Peter still sitting in his chair near the door. "What's going on?"

"I know what's wrong with Neal, but I need to ask him something first," she answered.

"What?" Peter, Jones, Lauren and Thirteen were shocked at who asked this.

"Neal, you can hear me?" asked Thirteen.

"Yeah, I started hearing about an hour ago, why?" he asked.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Thirteen.

"Yeah, my stomach is killing me," said Neal. Thirteen grabbed a syringe and drew some blood.

"I know what's wrong, but you need another MRI now," said Thirteen. Ten minutes later Neal in the MRI and all the doctors were looking at the results.

"His liver is beginning to fail, good catch. But how did you know?" asked Forman.

"He has Toxic Shock Syndrome cause by strep toxicants from the bruise on his abdomen," said Thirteen.

"Which started the fever which caused his loss of consciousness," said Taub.

"But what about his hearing loss?" asked Chase.

"That was actually Tinnitus, it came and went. Hey you were right about one thing," said Thirteen. Then House finishes the explanation of the disease.

"Which eventually led to confusion, vomiting, blood shot eyes, and pain in his abdomen which was actually was his liver starting to fail. Treat him with antibiotics and for the liver failure," said House he leaves the MRI. Neal was back in his hospital room hooked to IVs to treat his condition. Thirteen was the last person on House's team to leave the hospital, when she notices someone.

"Kate," she said.

"Remy, hello again. I heard you figured out what's wrong with Neal," said Kate.

"All thanks to you. How did you know about those symptoms you mentioned?" asked Thirteen for it had been bugging her for awhile now.

"When you love someone so much, you know when something is wrong," said Kate. "Do you have someone like that?" Thirteen is quiet.

"No," she said. _'Liar,'_ hissed her concise. _'You are in love with Eric Foreman, always has been always will be.'_

"Don't worry Rem I'm sure there's someone for you and when you find that person you will know. I knew that when I first met Neal; even though he did lie to me he never lied about his feelings for me," said Kate. Then Thirteen finally understood the strength of the love between Neal and Kate, and whatever was going on Thirteen knew that Kate and Neal would do anything to be together. Then Kate began to walk away, but before she did something caught Thirteen's eye.

"Kate. What's that on your ankle?" asked Thirteen.

"_He _put it there so I don't run," whispered Kate. "Good bye Thirteen it been real." Thirteen stands in the cold as her friend disappears into the night.

A few days later Neal is well enough to be discharged. While Peter, Lauren and Jones talk to the doctors, Thirteen speaks with Neal.

"Neal there's something you must know. A few days ago Kate was here in the hospital; she was worried when she heard you were here. She wanted me to give you this," said Thirteen who finally handed over the envelope. Neal takes the envelope and stares at Thirteen.

"Why you not tell me this, is she okay, did she tell you anything?" asked Neal obviously upset. Thirteen calms him down.

"I'm sorry okay. I don't know why she's doing this either but I think she's in trouble. I think someone, a man, has a hold on her and is watching her," said Thirteen.

"Did she tell you this?" asked Neal looking around making sure they weren't being listened onto. Thirteen explained what happened in the cafeteria.

"If it weren't for her, you would have died. People with Toxic Shock syndrome usually live for two days but I caught it because she loves you and you mean everything to her. Ever since the day you two met, even though you lied to her…" said Thirteen.

"But I never lied about my feelings for her," interrupted Neal.

"That's what she said about you. I hope you two work things out," just as Thirteen finished that sentence Peter, Jones and Lauren came into the room. Jones is holding a black bulky strap.

"If you two are done talking Neal we need to put your tracker back on," said Peter as Jones works on putting the tracker on Neal's ankle.

"He wears an ankle monitor?" asked Thirteen. _'It looks like the same ankle monitor Kate was wearing,"_ Then House enters the room.

"Yes Thirteen, apparently the FBI's pet felon has a collar and a two mile lease in New York only to be let loose to play with other felons," House said sarcastically. Everyone is quiet for a few moments. (Okay people random author's note here. I just typed that statement, without thinking and suffered a minor nosebleed. If you got the joke or are a yaoi fan or both and you suffered a minor nosebleed I am sorry.)

"Thank you House for the gay joke of the day, why don't you go and make out with Wilson?" said Thirteen. (Okay that one was intentionally)

"Okay," House leaves an awkwardly quiet room.

"That was weird," said Peter.

"I agree," said Jones. Lauren however excuses herself to the bathroom covering her nose.

"Well I guess this is good bye. I hope to see you again," said Thirteen then she walks over to him and hugs him. Neal returns the hug which gives Thirteen the opportunity to whisper,

"Kate was wearing the same ankle monitor as you. She said the man put it on her so she wouldn't run," then Thirteen breaks from the hug.

"Good bye Remy. Thanks for everything," he winks and strolls out of the room followed by Peter, Jones and Lauren who just got out of the bathroom.

On the plane back to New York Neal was reading the letter from Kate.

_Dear Neal._

_if you are reading this, Then that means you are okay and Remy did her job well. I'm glad you are okay and it are hard to think that if you died what would happen aterwords, I don't want too think about it. Remy probably told you everything but Who, you knowe who it is Neal. I love you._

_With all my heaut, Kate._

The first thing Neal notice there were a bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes. Then he realized it was a code. After correcting all the mistakes he saw the message, the information he knew for so long but he needed to know for sure.

'_It is Fowler,' _

Finally I've have finished this story. I apologize to those who did not win the contest but thanks for trying. The point was that no one was supposed to guess right but that is why I made the second contest. If you guessed Thirteen, Kate or Chase you win. I'm thinking of adding an epilogue, review on your thought.

Oh and for those who didn't get the code let me put it in perspective.

Original

_Dear Neal._

_if you are reading this, Then that means you are okay and Remy did her job well. I'm glad you are okay and it are hard to think that if you died what would happen aterwords, I don't want too think about it. Remy probably told you everything but Who, you knowe who it is Neal. I love you._

_With all my heaut, Kate. _

When Neal corrects it.

_Dear Neal._

_**I**__f you are reading this, __**t**__hen that means you are okay and Remy did her job well. I'm glad you are okay and it __**is**__ hard to think that if you died what would happen a__**f**__terwards, I don't want to__**o**__ think about it. Remy probably told you everything but __**w**__ho, you know__**e**__ who it is Neal. I love you._

_With all my hea__**r**__t, Kate._

And there you have it I look forward to your reviews and I recommend you read my other White Collar fan fiction Blood Collar. It been real.


End file.
